Temple Law of the Order of Saint Isaac
The Temple Law of the Order of Saint Isaac is the code of laws and orders that all of the Order of Saint Isaac's Paladin-Knights are expected to uphold. Decorum Intoxication *No Aspirant, Paladin Knight, or Champion shall be found in the public eye in an extended state of intoxication outside ordained functions. Nor shall he partake in wine or spirits during the course of any standing campaign or battle. Vagrancy *No Aspirant, Paladin Knight, or Champion shall be found in the company of any street walker, unless by that manner he or she is attempting to do some good, and persuade them of their misplaced employment. Respect for the Law *No Aspirant, Paladin Knight, or Champion shall engage in any illegal activities, consorting with poison dealers or drug dealers, nor shall he or she be present at establishments that facilitate gambling, nor engage in such an act. Public Affection *No Aspirant, Paladin Knight, or Champion shall bring upon them any sort of mark of shame, be it public nudity, public displays of affection barring those displayed in a courtly fashion. Integrity *No Aspirant, Paladin Knight, or Champion shall submit themselves to bribe, to blackmail, to threats or goading. Public Brawls *No Aspirant, Paladin Knight, or Champion shall be found in the midsts of a public brawl unless said brawl invites an occasion in which an innocent shall be harmed, or a woman or man shall lose her or his virtue. The only exception being in the case that a superior officer orders such an insertion of one's person by way of lawful conclusion of such an event. Or that said paladin may find themselves in an instance where they need to enforce a temple law. Respect and Disagreements *No Aspirant, Paladin Knight, or Champion shall find themselves in a state of disrespect or public arguement, nor shall they goad another into doing so. If there is a disagreement between parties, all parties involved are encouraged to visit with a priest, priestess, Order Champion or a superior officer of Westridge to formally discuss and come to a peaceful resolution. Once a resolution is met, the paladin is encouraged to make amends and forgive and forget. Disputes of a petty nature along with those of a hefty nature are not looked kindly upon within the order. However, understanding humanity, they are expected to happen, and will be dealt with, with as much understanding and mercy as can be allowed. Dress Maintenance *No paladin shall find themselves in armor or garb that is not clean and taken care of. All blemishes to one's armor or cracks or weaponry shall be taken care of by a quartermaster promptly. This has an exception in which the paladin finds his or herself in the midst of battle or campaign where the materials are not available, or in an occasion in which it is not practical for them to do so. Modesty *No paladin shall wear garments that do not hide one's form in a modest fashion. No low cut blouses, dresses or short pants or skirts. To flaunt one's body is hubris, the antithesis of the humility expected of paladins. Representation *No paladin shall honorably wear his enemies' colors unless the garment has been given unto him for formal reason. So as not to confuse him with others, so as not to lead others astray. Privilege *If any paladin shall enter the order he or she shall be granted a robe or standard set of armor for the order. He or she shall not wear the armor of those anointed and knighted until he or she has earned the right and privilege to. Disguise *No paladin shall dress in disguise in the attempt to fool another of his station or class unless he or she has been ordered to do so for the sake of an event that is honorable or sanctioned by the lord of Westridge. Property *No paladin shall take another's weapon, armor or vestments for the sake of wearing them his or herself unless he or she has been invited to carry them. Order Fealty and Lordship *Let it be known that the Holy Order of Saint Isaac finds itself in service of the House of Wrynn and Church of the Holy Light, in that order. It is held within the Duchy of Westridge, and its knights are formally under the guidance of the Lord and Lady of Westridge. May there be no mistake in this that any paladin within the order of Saint Isaac shall find themselves above the authority of the duke or duchess in matters that pertain to the Order of Saint Isaac. The Curate *Let it be known to all those who find themselves audience to this codex that the Curate of the Chapelry of Westridge stands directly below the lord and lady of Westridge in matters concerning the Order of Saint Isaac. The Grand Paladins *Let it be known that the Grand Paladins of the order stand as equals beneath the Curate, held responsible for the upkeep and raising of new paladin knights. *Let it be known that the peerage of Grand Paladins consists of appointed knights of the order. Let them be the order lawkeepers and seminary instructors. Let them be the givers and maintainers of arms, armor, and the trials to earn them. Let them be the teachers of skills with arms and combat. Let it be known that no one among the Grand Paladins has power over the other and all matters concerning discipline or law shall be discussed among them. Each has say. Let it be equal. In service to the Army *Let it be known that all knights of the order that serve his majesty's army are to follow the codes and practices of the army when commanded. They are to know, respect and acknowledge the chain of command as it is stated. To further clarify and make simple this decree; In matters concerning the Order of Saint Isaac, all paladins are expected to answer to the Chapelry of Westridge. In matters concerning the king's army, all paladins enlisted in its service are expected to answer to the chain of command as is set forth by the King. Thus it has been confirmed and decreed by the Lord and Lady of Westridge. Accountability *Let it be known that no ranking officer not within the order has authority to demand, or command them of anything, or exact any punishment therefore in matters that fall within the order's code. In matters of discipline, those outside of the order are encouraged to contact a Grand Paladin so that punishment may be decided. *Let it be known that any order paladin in service to the royal army is subject to any codes, practices and punishments rendered by the army. *Let it be known that all, regardless of rank are held accountable for their own actions, and let it be known that it is not an honorable thing to take punishment for another's action. Respect for One's Betters *Let it be further added that any Aspirant shall consider duly the advice and direction of any superior paladin. Let all knight-paladins consider the advice and guidance of any Grand Paladin. Let it be finally noted that the Grand Paladins of the Order find themselves answering to the above expressed exceptions and notations of the chain of command, and the Chapelry of Westridge itself. References This set of temple laws was compiled by Andraste on the Moon Guard Server and edited by Maxen. Category:Order of Saint Isaac Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents Category:Diocese of Stormwind Category:Chapelry of Westridge